Helping Harry Potter
by A.Tigerose
Summary: Alice Green always wanted the Harry Potter Universe to exist. Now Dumbledore comes along and tells her it is real and whisks her off to Hogwarts to help Harry using her knowledge to protect him and help him. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The street light flickered outside of my window. I ignored it. The light going out was a common occurrence on my block. I decided it must have been Dumbledore or Ron a while ago. I was home alone and it was late I heard the doorbell chime and I got up slowly from my reading place. At the door stood an old wizened man with white hair and half-moon spectacles. "I understand that you my dear wish you could help Harry?"

"Um yeah I'd love to be able to go in the story and help him. I've thought about it a lot. I decided I could pretend to be a seer and… "I stopped as I didn't know this man, "Who are you?" I said quite suddenly.

"My dear my name is Albus Dumbledore."

"That's quite impossible. The Harry Potter books are fictitious. I wish they were real though."

His eyes twinkled like the real Dumbledore. "Alice Green, I can tell you would like to believe they are real but everyone has told you they weren't, isn't that right? I can see you want proof."

"Yes. To both," I said as I nodded.

He took out his wand and said Wingardium Leviosa and I rose up from the ground.

"Whoa," I paused, "I believe you. How can I help Harry?"

Dumbledore said, "I want you to go into the Harry Potter Universe as you call it. I will take you myself. I want you to help Harry through school. I will place charms on you when we get there that will ensure your safety if you are in the path of the killing curse or in direct danger of dying you will be taken to a secure location with a portkey to where ever Harry is or you can chose to go home. It will be up to you. In that universe you cannot die."

"When can we leave?"

"As soon as you get your things in order you may take some money for personal things but your school things and wizard's clothes I will pay for. I would recommend taking some personal effects to remind you of home."

"Ok I know just what to take." I went back upstairs I grabbed a bag and put my Harry Potter books into my bag. All of them even Tales of Beetle the Bard. I then grabbed my favorite stuffed tiger I got for the last Christmas at my grandma's house. I took my camera, my phone, charger, and head phones I took some paper, pens and pencils remembering they used quills and parchment and knowing already I would hate them. I took one final look at my room. As a second thought I decided to take my bass clarinet, my section leader would kill me if I got back and was out of practice. I grabbed my watch, wallet and deck of cards three things I never leave without. I pick up my backpack and head down stairs to meet Dumbledore.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, "Ok this will feel a lot like aparating. Take a deep breath 1, 2, 3."

We lurched and spun around. I felt like I was on a bad roller costar. I wanted to puke and then it was over. I was so dizzy the world was spinning, both of them. "Ugg." I groaned. I looked up and it was well worth the dizziness. There stood Hogwarts. I was amazed. It looked stunning.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Green." I looked down and I looked eleven again. I looked at Dumbledore expectantly. "Oh, I'm sorry Alice it was necessary to make you look the same age as Harry, which is eleven now. I'm sure you are exhausted I will show you to your room for the night, then you will be heading to Mrs. Figg's in the morning. You will be posing as her granddaughter staying with her for the summer because your parents are in America and you will be attending a private school in Europe and are staying with her." I nodded tiredly apparition is energy consuming.

He showed me to my room and I fell asleep without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

AN I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for reading enjoy!

The next morning I was awaken by someone shaking the bed. "Miss must get up! Mr. Dumblydore wants you up!" a squeaky voice, "Comfy gonna be a good elf and get miss Alice up yes."

I slowly opened my eyes to see what I assumed to be a house elf opening the blinds. They are strange little creatures, house elves. "I'm up, I'm up." I got out of bed and found my bag at the foot of my bed. I put on a blue tank top and a pair of jeans. I quickly slipped into my sneakers and followed Comfy out of my room into Hogwarts, taking my bag with me.

We reached the stone gargoyle and I waited for Comfy to say the password. She was looking at me so I started to guess. "Licorice Wands, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Bu…" the door opened on Chocolate Frogs.

"Ah Miss Green, have a seat. We need to make sure we understand your back story."

"Please Professor I have it figured out. I'm eleven years old I lived with my mom and dad in America. I just moved in with my Grandma Figg, my mother's mother. I'm a half-blood, the witch gene skipped a generation with my Grandma. Mom was a witch; dad was an American Muggle they met when Dad was in Collage in London. Mom moved to the US with dad after they got married. Dad is a speaker that talks at new schools every few months. Which is why we moved around a lot and I didn't have a steady education. Mum likes doing things the muggle way because that was how she was raised. They sent me to live with Grandma to attend a small private school in London, which is what we will tell the neighbors. I'm really going to go to Hogwarts, but Grandma's neighbors don't know that."

"I'm impressed Miss Green. Do you have any siblings?"

"No I'm an only child. Mom and Dad couldn't have anymore."

"Seems fool proof for right now. Now I'm going to place protection charms on you I told you about last night. One two three Proitemetris. If I think of something else I will let you know. I'm sure you are hungry let's go to the great hall for breakfast. The elves are excited to be able to cook for someone new whom isn't set in their ways like I am. I get the same thing every morning."

Comfy appeared and asked, "What would Miss like for breakfast?"

"Um could you make me two fried eggs, four links of sausage and two waffles please?"

Comfy beamed. "Of course Miss, right away!" With a pop she was gone.

With another pop, a plate appeared in front of me with what I asked for. "Wow. I don't know if I will ever fully get used to magic."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Are you ready to meet your grandmother and your caregiver for the next few years?"

I swallowed, "I guess so." I saw a small boy with black hair weeding the garden across the street. I could do this; I had to do this, for Harry.

"Hello my dear! It's so nice to see you." She winked at me and leaned in and whispered "It's so nice to meet you Alex." She raised her voice and said, "Look how big you've gotten! Come in come in. Thank you so much Albus for escorting her home!"

"Any time Arabella. I should be going now; it's been nice to see you. Alex, I will see you at school."

"Bye professor! Thanks for everything." I turned to Mrs. Figg. "Can I meet your cats?"

"Of course dear I think we will get along just fine."

A few days later I saw the Dursleys leave and left Harry by himself with a list of chores. "Granny Figg, I'm going for a walk ok?"

"Ok Ali." We decided to call each other something different to make it seem like we really were family.

I walked over to Number four. "Hi I just moved in with my grandma, Mrs. Figg. My name is Alex, what's yours?"

He wiped the sweat from his brow "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And I know about you moving in it's been the talk of the neighborhood. Speaking of you should probably stay away from me or you will be an outcast with me." He said it jokingly but I could tell he was shy and hurt.

"That's ok I like it on the outside better than on the inside anyway. I can tell we will be great friends." He blushed. "Would you like help with weeding? Then you can tell me about yourself."

"Ok if you're sure. My parents died in a car crash when I was one. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Now tell me about yourself."

"Alright my full name is Alice Jean Green; I'm eleven years old I lived with my mom and dad in America. I just moved in with my Grandma Figg, my mother's mother. Mom and dad met when Dad was in Collage in London. Mom moved to the US with dad after they got married. Dad is a speaker that talks at new schools every few months. Which is why we moved around a lot and I didn't have a steady education. They sent me to live with Grandma to attend a small private school in London, and yeah that's basically it."

We were done with the garden and now Harry was watering the grass.

"What is your favorite subject?"

"I like reading and science. I like French and band the best though. What about you?"

"Um I like science the best I think. My aunt and uncle will be home soon."

"Yeah I probably better get home myself. Bye Harry."

"Bye Alice."

I went to see Harry almost every day. When the Dursleys saw I was helping they gave him more chores than ever I felt bad, but it wasn't too hard with both of us.

The day I got my letter was so exciting! I knew I would get into Hogwarts but I did still have my doubts. Granny Figg wanted to go to Diagon Alley immediately but I wanted to wait until I knew Harry would be there. I decided it was time to dig my books out to check some things. It was only then I remembered Dudley's birthday and Nagini getting loose and the fact that Granny would trip over the cat and hurt herself. I ran to Granny Figg and warned her about the cats. Dudley's birthday was here, I knew that because I woke to a loud and obnoxious "BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37!" I got up swiftly and I knew today was the day. The Dursleys didn't even ask us to take Harry I knew it was because they knew he would have a decent time here. They all piled into the car and went to the zoo. I decided to take the bus and follow them.

They were already at the reptile house by the time I got there. I saw Dudley shove Harry to the side and the glass disappear, Nagini escaped and as she past I whispered, "I'm sorry girl, I tried to get here in time. Enjoy your freedom while you can."

I saw Uncle Vernon turn on Harry and scold him while still trying to remain discreet. I went over to Harry and acted oblivious to the turmoil and lay it on thick to try to get Harry out of trouble. "I can't believe the zoo would try to fool the public with that vanishing hologram glass. It was a neat trick though I can't believe they would go to such lengths to convince people to not lean on the glass. And the snake it was so life like. But you could tell if you looked close."

Uncle Vernon exploded at the zoo keepers happy to have someone to go off on. Harry thanked me later.

Finally the day I was waiting for arrived the owls got so bad the Dursleys left and I counted the days. I told Granny Figg I wanted to go to Diagon Alley in three days.


End file.
